Princess Karaoke
by ssj hotaru
Summary: AU Mimi's still the princess the Gekomon are tripping over themselves to spoil, but how do things turn out when Matt shows up instead of Joe? please read and review Thanx


**__**

Princess Karaoke

By; ssj_hotaru

****

*_beepbeepbeep_*** **Mimi's digivice went off, "What's wrong with this thingy now?" Mimi asked her Digimon friend. Palmon walked over to Mimi and looked at the digivice she was holding.

"Hmm… I think those little red dots mean that one of our friends are coming."

"Really, do you think so?" Mimi asked looking more closely at the digivice. 

"Yep, I'm positive it's our friends" Palmon answered smiling. 

"Do you think it could be Matt?" Mimi said starring out one of the windows in her royal chambers. 

"I don't know why do you asked?"

"Oh never mind," Mimi said smiling at Palmon "let's go meet them." She got up and walked over to a large closet. Palmon dismissed Mimi's peculiar behavior with a smile and got up to help her find a good outfit to wear.

__

*change to Tai and Matt pedaling the swan boat*

"Hey, what's wrong you guys? Can't you make this bucket go any faster?" Agumon asked form on top of the swan boat. 

"What are you doing to help?" Matt asked harshly while pedaling.

"Watching for icebergs, we'd gladly trade places with you guys, but unfortunately our little legs won't reach the pedals hahahahaha…ouph" he finished as Gabumon smacked him in the head.

"Hey, we could go faster if we threw you off!" Tai yelled.

"You wouldn't?" Agumon said looking down at him. 

"It's tempting." 

"Better not" Agumon finished.

__

*change scene to swan boat anchored on land *

"Whoa, that palace is huge" Matt said as they all looked up to see a giant palace.

"And way up there, as if my legs weren't tired already" Tai added; they all sighed. "But there's no doubt about it, that is Mimi, so up we go" they all started walking up the steps.

Finally they arrived at the two very large front doors. "Think we should knock?" Tai asked, remembering the incident way back at the Koromon village.

"Nah, lets just go in and see if any one inside has seen Mimi" Matt said standing next to Tai. 

"Well okay then" Tai said stepping forward and opening the door. They all peeked in, and Tai opened the door a little wider. "Is this a palace? Or some kind of a loonybin?" Tai asked.

"Looks to me like it's both" Matt answered.

A Digimon went running by, "her highness is getting angry!" he was shouting. 

"Those are Gekomon? I've heard of them, they really love music, not surprising though since there born with those horns" Gabumon said describing it. 

Another Digimon runs by. "Hurry, before she blows her top!" it called while running. 

"And I've heard of the other Digimon," Agumon said "there called Otamamon."

The Gekomon went running by again, "hurry, hurry" he screamed with his weird looking tongue out.

"Um… hello, can you help us we're looking for someone?" Gabumon asked the Gekomon.

"About time you got here, where's the triple hot fudge sundae we ordered for delivery to the princess?" he asked pointing at them.

"That's not us" they all said together.

"Then you must be delivering her bacon chili cheese burger with fries and a super sized milk shake?" another Gekomon asked.

"That's not us either" they said together again. 

"Of course not, they're delivering the garden fresh salad with low fat dressing without dessert" another one said.

"We'd like to ask a question if you don't mind?" they said yet again.

"Her highness asked for a fudge sundae!" the first one said raising his fists in the air.

"No she wants a bacon chili cheese burger..!" the second one was cut off by the third. 

"Excuse me, she said she wanted a Greek salad!"

"Hey, excuse me, have you seen a girl in a hat..?" Tai asked but was interrupted by an Otamamon. 

"Hey, we're ordering lunch here!"

"Well then I'll have a burger" Matt said sarcastically.

"All the princess really cares about is that polka dot party dress she ordered!" it said, then another one came up and started talking.

"Old news, now she wants pink leather pants with matching boots and accessories" it said. 

"No one told me that!" the first one argued. 

"Oh get with the program!" and they all continued to argue.

"It sounds to me like this princess is extremely picky" Matt said looking at Tai. "She sounds kinda spoiled if you ask me" Tai added. "I wonder what happens if they don't do what she wants?" Agumon asked looking around.

"Here she comes!" they said, running away screaming.  
"Presenting her highness, the princess" an invisible Gekomon said as they heard the fall of shoes from the door.

"Cool, we're gonna get to meet the princess" Tai said as they all looked up to the small door at the top of a short stair case. A young girl wearing a pink and white dress walked out. 

"Huh? It's Mimi" both Tai and Matt said.

"Oh, bummer" Mimi said holding her fan, her gaze wondered to Matt and her heart leapt. "What a surprise" she said forcing a smile _why did Tai have to be here_ she thought _why not just Matt_.

"Your telling me, what are you doing up there?" Tai asked, breaking her chain of thought.

"What do you think, I'm being a princess of course!" she said opening her fan to cover the lower half of her face.

"So you're the spoiled princess we've been hearing about" Agumon put in. 

"We should've known it was Mimi" Tai, Agumon, and Gabumon said, while Matt stood off to the side starring at Mimi and blushing.

"Don't call me Mimi anymore, that's princess now!" she said folding her arms.

__

*change scenes to demidevimon *

"Don't you worry oh mighty wickedness, this time we cannot fail" demidevimon said to something infront of him.

"We! You'd better not fail!" a shadow standing in a circle said.

"It's in the bag, piece o' cake"

"Is the plan at the palace working?" the shadow asked.

"Couldn't be better, the Gekomon are spoiling her rotten and she's eating it up, if she keeps this up much longer her crest of sincerity's gonna be useless master" demidevimon said.

"Do you know what will happen if you disappoint me again, demidevimon?" the shadow asked. 

"I've got a vague idea" he said cringing.

"Good, then see that you don't" and with that, disappeared on a flurry of bats.

__

*in Mimi's bedroom *

"Well the important thing is that you're alright" Matt said finally out of his daze. 

"Ya that's for sure," Tai said "well come on, let's get going."

"What, no way" Mimi said looking at him.

"Right, you wanna change, well we can wait." Matt said, secretly hoping she'd keep the dress on, _she looks pretty in it._

"For what, I'm keeping this dress on?" _yes _Matt thought smiling.

"And it's beautiful, but its not the best thing to walk long distance in" _shut up Agumon!_ Matt thought glaring down at the dino-like Digimon.

"Walking? I have no intention of walking anywhere!"

"Are you expecting us to carry you out of here? Your majesty" Tai said leaning forward.

"No, I'm not going!" Mimi said harshly. "Why would I leave, I am a princess here, besides who knows if we'll ever find our way home, so I might as well live large and in charge!"

"What are you talking about" Matt said "you must be kidding!" please _come with us Mimi_ Matt silently pleaded.

"No way, take a look around, I've gotta nice bed, pretty cloths, it's like having a birthday every day I am a princess" she turned around and gave them a sly look. "And you want me to give this up, I don't think so!" _please stay with me Matt_ she thought struggling to hold back the tears _I don't want to leave but I don't want to be here alone_.

"Is something wrong?" another familiar voice asked. 

"Another servant?" Agumon asked. 

"No it's Palmon" Gabumon said. 

"Oh great, finally a voice of reason" Matt commented rolling his eyes. "Palmon come talk some sense into Mimi" Tai asked.

"As in princess?" Palmon asked leaning through the door way. Everyone but Matt and Mimi fall down, they exchanged looks and he shrugged.

"Great, you too!?" Tai screamed 

"Uh huh" Palmon nodded. 

"Okay that's it, this is no time for playing games, now both of you change out of those dumb cloths and come on!" Tai said looking form Palmon to Mimi, and then to Matt who was standing beside her.

"I am not playing a game Tai, I'm staying, you can go any time, why don't you just go look for the others, be gone from my palace!" she screamed, anxious for Tai to leave.

"Wait Mimi, don't be mean, he's our friend" Palmon said trying to convince Mimi to be nice.

"If you wanna go be my guest!"

"You are coming with us, get down off that high horse of yours and shift your rear into high gear!" Tai yelled clenching his fist.

"Don't yell at her Tai!" Matt said threateningly. 

"Whose side are you on Matt?" Tai yelled turning to Matt.

"Yours of course, but do you really think that yelling at her is going to make her want to come with us?!" Matt said yelling back.

"We'll she's coming whether she likes it or not," Tai said, then took a few quick breaths and calmed down. "Look Mimi, your part of the team, why else would we risk our lives to find you? Because you are important to all of us" Tai said in a softer tone. 

"That's very nice but I am not going!" Mimi said turning away and putting her nose up.

"That's it Mimi! Like it or not you know I'm right, we've gotta stick together, so I'm not budging from this spot until you come to your senses and leave with us!" Tai yelled, his temper flaring back up. 

"Ya" Agumon said sitting down beside Tai.

"Right" Gabumon said doing the same.

"Really, you all keep forgetting whose in charge around here!" she said giving Tai the _sly _look. She then held out a bell and rung it twice, suddenly her room was filled with Gekomon. 

"Your highness, what is it that you desire?" one asked.

"I desire these rude and bothersome peasants to be removed from my royal chambers at once!" Mimi said authoritatively while pointing at Tai and the two Digimon sitting beside him.

"Yes your highness" and the Gekomon picked them up, and much to their complaints, carried them out of the room.

"Oh Mimi" Palmon sighed.

"Mimi what are you doing, we're your friends!" Matt yelled "Why are you being such a brat, just come with us!" _come with me_ he silently added, the tears threatening to fall.

Mimi looked down at the floor sadly and said "Palmon, could you please leave us?" 

"But…" Palmon started.

"Please Palmon?" Mimi asked looking up at her friend with teary eyes. "Okay Mimi" Palmon said solemnly and turned to walk out of the room.

Mimi glanced up to see Matt's ice blue eyes glaring at her, and cast her brilliant chestnut ones to the floor.

"Matt, I… I'm sorry, I guess I got a little carried away" she whispered pathetically. Matt's eyes softened and he walked up to her.

He cupped one hand around her chin, turning her beautiful blushing face up to look at him, while he stroked her long silky hair with his other hand. 

"It's okay Mimi, I know how you feel" Matt said reassuringly. 

"He's such a jerk!" she choked out angrily. 

"Well that's Tai, you should be used to it by now" Matt chuckled and Mimi let out a small laugh. 

"So how did you get all these Digimon to wait on you hand and foot like this?" he asked.

"It's a long story" Mimi answered.

"I've got no where to go" Matt said shrugging. "okay then, it all started when…" and she went on to tell her side of the whole, how she got there, why the Digimon were giving her the royal treatment, and why she wouldn't sing for them. 

"Well your not alone anymore, so why don't you just sing for them and come with us?" Matt asked, Mimi seemed hesitant to answer that, the answer to this question was the answer to them all.

"I… I'm scared Matt" tears began to form in her eyes and Matt suddenly had the urge to hold her. "I'm scared of all the evil Digimon, I'm scared I'll never see my parents again, I'm scared my crest won't glow, I'm scared we wont be able to defeat this new evil, I'm scared my friends will get hurt, and most of all, I'm scared of losing you!" Mimi said as the hot tears came pouring down like rivers and she threw herself into his arms.

Still in shock, Matt instinctively wrapped his strong arms around her thin waist and just held her. "Why are you afraid of losing me?" Matt asked, blushing a really cute shade of crimson.

"Why wouldn't I be" Mimi said, still hugging on to him "you're the only one who understands me Matt, you're the only one I can talk to and I treasure that, you're my best friend Matt, my best friend" Mimi said crying harder. _I know he's gonna tell me he hates me I just know it_ she thought, hugging him tighter, savoring this moment before they broke apart.

Matt looked down at Mimi, his eyes filled with hurt and compassion _just a friend Mimi, that's all I am to you, a friend. _But he looked down at the top of her head and hugged her back. "You're my best friend too Mimi" he said holding her tighter, he felt her smile and her body shook with new sobs. _I'll protect you from everything Mimi, from Tai, from the evil Digimon, and from everything else, even if we are _just_ friends _Matt vowed silently.

"Thank you Matt" Mimi said pulling away, Matt watched her as she stood up off of her bed that they were sitting on. 

"Sure Mimi, anytime."

She turned around and smiled at him, "would you excuse me?" she asked, when he nodded she turned and left the room.

He stood up after she left, and began to walk around the room, looking over everything. He spotted some fruit on a table, walked over to it and grabbed something that booked like an apple and took a bite out of it.

"Hey Matt" he turned around to see Tai on the balcony with Palmon, the other Digimon, and something that looked like a karaoke machine.

"Tai, what are you doing!?" Matt demanded when Tai started to push the machine into the room.

"We're gonna get Mimi to sing on this karaoke machine while we record her" Tai said.

"Why?" Matt asked raising an eyebrow. Tai gave him the _'isn't it obvious'_ look, but then smacked himself on the head. 

"Oh ya that's right you don't know, well let's just say that if she sings, she'll leave with us" Tai said then reached down to plug the karaoke machine in.

"How do you know she'll leave with us?" Matt asked crossing his arms. 

"Because it'll wake up the Gekomon's king and they won't have any reason to keep Mimi here" Tai said still trying to plug the thing in. 

"Hey Matt, could you help me here, I can't hit the hole?" Tai asked from under the table where the outlet was. 

Matt smiled "Sure Tai" he said pulling the table away from the wall, then he took the cord away from Tai and plugged it in. 

Tai glared up at Matt, "I was just about to do that" he said, then stood up. 

"So are you gonna help us or not?" Tai asked Matt.

"If it'll get Mimi to come with us," he said reluctantly "okay, count me in." Tai filled him in on the plan while they arranged everything.

"Well it sounds like it'll work, but this plan relies on Mimi being a total airhead" Matt said as Palmon stood waiting by the karaoke machine.

"Well then it'll work" Tai said confidently. 

"She's not as ditzy as you think Tai she's actually pretty sm…" Matt was silenced by Tai as Mimi's bedroom door opened. Tai, Matt, Gabumon, and Agumon all ducked behind the window as Tai put the headphones on.

Mimi opened the door and walked into the room, she looked around and didn't see Matt. _Where did he go?_ She thought, then her eyes landed on Palmon and the microphone she had in her hand.

"What's this?" she asked irritatedly, pointing at the karaoke machine.

"It's a karaoke Machine" Palmon said cheerfully.

"Yes, I can see that, but what is it doing in my royal chambers!?" she demanded angrily.

"Oh I just love hearing you sing, I thought you might give us a private concert?" She asked nervously while waving her other hand. Mimi's angry expression changed and she took the microphone from Palmon's outstretched hand. 

"Thanks, you're the greatest" Palmon said as she turned on the music, "Okay now feel the music, feel the music" Palmon coaxed as Mimi smiled and got ready to sing her song.

"Tai, she falling for it?" Matt asked from behind him. 

"Um hmm" he said smiling.

Mimi was just about to start her song when she saw a cord that didn't seem right. "What's that cord for?" she asked herself as she followed it up to her balcony where it went out the window. She saw Gabumon's tail, Agumon's head, and Matt's wildly spiky hair. "I see" she said and then screamed as loud as she could into the microphone.

__

*change to dungeon*

The cell door slammed shut and Tai, Agumon, and Gabumon stood on one side of the bars glaring at Mimi who stood on the other side looking in at them smirking, but on the inside she was crying.

"So, you thought you could pull a fast one on Princess Mimi did you?" she said.

"That's Princess Meany!" Tai shouted. 

"Ya have you completely forgotten that we are your friends?" Gabumon asked. 

"Have you completely forgotten that it's not nice to lock people up in your dungeon where's your manners!" Agumon added.

"I remember you tried to trick me" she said, her smirk growing bigger as she putt her finger on her chin.

"We tried to trick you because we're trying to save you, have you completely forgotten about the crest of sincerity?!" Tai shouted at her again, but Mimi wasn't paying attention. 

She was looking at the back of the cell where Matt was leaning up against the cold wall with his arms crossed and his head slightly bowed so that his bangs hung over his eyes as he glared up at her. The dim light caught in his eyes and gave them a dangerous glint that scared her. _Why Matt? Why did you betray me, I thought you were my friend! _she thought, holding back the tears, rage surged through her and she felt the need to run, but instead she humphed and started to walk away.

"I have something I need to tell you" Palmon said walking up to Mimi and looking sadly at her from inside the cell, Mimi turned to look at her angrily. "Nobody likes you more than I do," Palmon said, tears welling up in her green eyes. "It hurts me deeply to have to say this but, **YOU'RE A SPOILED BRAT!**!!!!!"

Mimi's eyes widened and she turned away. "Is that a fact, **Well its nice to know how you really feel!**!!!!" she screamed and then marched out of the room with her small army of Gekomon. 

Matt's eyes followed her out of the room until she disappeared out the door then he went back to thinking. As he closed his eyes the last thing he heard before being totally swallowed up by his thoughts was Tai saying something about just leaving Mimi here for the Gekomon to deal with. 

__

Why won't she leave? he thought _there has to be something more than just selfishness behind her behavior? But what? And why would she throw us in the dungeon, why not just throw us out of the palace? Is she afraid we wont come back? No she's probably just making sure we won't try anything again. It's getting cold and we're gonna be freezing down here while she's up there all warm and happy in her really big bed all alone. Hey that's it, she's lonely, I wonder if I could…_ Matt smiled and slowly opened his eyes, he must have been thinking for a long time because every one else was sleeping.

"That's alright, I only need Palmon for this" he whispered to himself walking over to wake up the little plant-like Digimon.

__

*change scenes to Mimi in her room - right after she left the dungeon *

She walked into her room and shut the door slowly, she had dismissed the Gekomon as soon as she reached the main palace, and ran as fast as she could to her room. She leaned up against the door and cried, her sobs coming harder until she was crying uncontrollably, she sank to the floor and laid her head on her lap crying even harder as she remembered the look in Matt's icy blue eyes burning with hate and anger. 

_He hates me, I know it, he hates me now_ she thought as she squeezed out more tears. _Why, why do I always have to think of myself, why can't I be as giving as Sora, everybody loves Sora, even Matt. _She collapsed as her body was wracked with new sobs. _Why can't he love me, nobody loves me_. 

She sat like that for what felt like hours until she finally tired herself out and fell asleep; her dreams plagued with her friends telling her they hate her and leaving her. She finally got away from the horrible nightmares and found herself in a beautiful field alone with Matt, and they sat talking as he held her in his arms and the sun shone down on them and she smiled.

__

*change to outside on the balcony*

Matt looked in worriedly as Mimi tossed and turned in her sleep, her eyes clenched in terror and mumbling words that he couldn't understand.

"Is she alright, what's wrong with her Matt?" Palmon asked looking up at him. 

"She's just dreaming, she'll be alright" Matt said, never taking his eyes off Mimi. "Hey Palmon, you should go back and make sure Tai and them don't wake up okay?" he asked. 

"But…" Palmon tried to argue but he cut her off. 

"I won't be long, and I can't have Tai coming here and yelling at her, that's the last thing she needs right now Palmon, please you understand don't you?"

"Okay Matt, I understand, I'll go back" Palmon said sadly turning to walk away. 

"Hey Palmon" Matt called quietly, she turned around to look at him "don't tell them where I am alright" she looked in his eyes and nodded. "Thanks Palmon you're a pal" and they turned away from each other as Palmon went back to the dungeon and left Matt alone with Mimi.

He opened the door as quietly as he could and quickly crossed the room to where Mimi was sleeping on the floor. He reached out his arm to wake her, but decided against it since he didn't want to go back to the dungeon. Instead he wrapped his arms around her, cradling her against his chest as he lifted her off the floor and walked over to her bed. She sighed happily and he looked down to see that the fear was gone from her face and was replaced with a smile that spread acrossed her lips.

He smiled down at her "your so beautiful Mimi" he whispered to her sleeping form, smiling a smile of his own as he continued to walk to the bed. He laid her down gently and pulled the blankets over her slim figure, then kneeled down beside the bed with his head on his folded arms and smiled as Mimi dreamed.

__

*back to Mimi's dream - the beginning of the dream*

Mimi smiled contently in his arms as he leaned his head down on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Your so beautiful Mimi" his breath was warm on her ear and moved to her face as he kissed her cheek. She leaned against him and they both laid in the field starring up at the sky, listening to the water flow in the creek and the birds, and the bugs.

The Bugs! Mimi realized there were no bugs, there were no birds, she was surrounded by Digimon! To her right was Kuwagamon, and right above her was the sound of Birdramon flying away with all her friends safely on her back. Tears fell like rivers down Mimi's cheeks _they left with out me_ she thought terrified _they're not going to help me_.

Then she turned to Matt "Help me please" she begged, his expression changed and she stepped back in fear. His eyes where now ice blue and glowing with hatred.

"Why?" he asked in an emotionless voice, then smirked and as the tears streamed down her cheeks he turned his back and walked away.  
She fell to her knees and stared wide eyed at the giant bug like Digimon walking towards her. "Because I need you" she whispered although he was already gone, swallowed up by the darkness that was invading her dream, "I need you."

Her friends suddenly appeared infront of her and she smiled relived that they hadn't really left her after all."You came back for me" she choked out, Tai looked at her coldly.

"Why would we come back for you? You didn't need us remember, what's wrong not having fun anymore" Tai said heartlessly.

"Ya what's wrong Mimi I thought you were having the time of your life" and then they disappeared also. 

Mimi turned to Palmon who was still standing infront of her. "Please?" she pleaded still on her knees. 

"I gotta go now Mimi good bye" Palmon said walking away.

Mimi screamed as Devimon and Etemon and all the other evil Digimon they faced came roaring at her.

__

*back to Matt in Mimi's bed room *

Matt looked at Mimi in alarm as tears started to squeeze out between her tightly clenched eyes. "Because I need you" she mumbled softly, and then mumbled other words that he couldn't make out.

She started to moan in terror and whimper pathetically. "Wont anybody help me" she whined "please" and she began to thrash a little. Matt reached his hand out and gently shook her shoulder, "come on Mimi wake up it's just a dream come on girl wake up please" he said softly.

"Don't touch me!, Don't touch me!!, Don't touch me!!!" she screamed quietly and her eyes snapped open, looking into Matt's deep blue ones staring back worriedly. More tears ran down her cheeks and Mimi threw herself into Matt. "Don't leave me, please, don't leave, I love you just please don't leave me!" Mimi cried. 

Matt's eyes went wide and he stopped breathing, he repeated her words over and over in his mind _she loves me_ and he stared down at her as she cried against his chest for the second time that day.

His mind went blank and he cupped one hand around her chin and raised her face up to his. The moonlight shone on her from the window, blanketing her in silver and making her appear even more beautiful. 

"I love you too" he said softly, and she smiled warmly up at him. Their faces grew closer together and they shared they're first kiss on the floor in Mimi's bed room covered in moonlight.

When they parted Mimi was in a daze and Matt brushed the hair away from her face. "Come with me Mimi?" he asked gently looking into her eyes. "Anything" she breathed, lost in his deep blue orbs.

He smiled and stood up pulling her with him, "Then lets get you out of this costume and back into your normal cloths okay?" he said.

"Alright" and she walked over to her closet and got out her pink cowgirl dress and hat. 

"Stay here, I'll be out in a sec." Mimi said, Matt nodded, knowing full well that he could be here all night waiting for her.

Surprisingly she was done in a few minutes and tolled the Gekomon to get everyone and send them to the place where the Gekomon king is sleeping. After that she turned to Matt and smiled at him lovingly, she walked up to him and hugged him, "Thank you" she said against his shoulder. He lifted an eyebrow at her.

"What did I do?" he asked smiling. 

"You opened my eyes" she said "in more ways than one" and she pulled away to walk next to him as they continued down the corridor to the room where they held the king.

"Matt?" she said nervously.

"What?" he asked looking down at her and then putt his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. 

"Can we keep this a secret for awhile?" she said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Sure if that's what you want" he said smiling happily.

When they entered the room Matt was at least four feet from Mimi and she motioned for him to go stand by Tai and the others, she had thought this over, and decided that she needed him there.

She walked up on the stage and stood there starring into the small audience at Tai and Matt, and Palmon. 

"What's going on?" a Gekomon whispered.

"First there's one thing I'd like to say to every one here, Tai and Agumon, Gabumon and Palmon, Matt" she bowed her head and started to cry, "you've all been so nice I'm so sorry." Mimi said.

"What's she saying?" a Gekomon whispered again.

"If you could find it in your hearts to forgive me, and I don't know why you would, but if you can, I'd be honored to sing for you, one last time." She raised her blushing face up to meet the audience, and her eyes locked on one pair of blue.

"We forgive you" Palmon called out happily. 

"Of course we do, sing your highness" a Gekomon said.

Mimi smiled and wiped a tear from her eye "thank you" she said softly. 

"Hit the lights and kill the music!" Palmon yelled. The room went dim, and soft music started to play as Mimi got ready to sing. 

She began to sing her song, and Matt could only stand there and watch her as Tai, Palmon, and Agumon did their little dance.

About halfway through her song, the Gekomon's king started to stand up, Mimi turned around and looked up at him. "Don't panic, it's our lord and master ShogunGekomon, finally restored to us after so many centuries."

"I was having such a nice sleep, which one of you clowns woke me up? Or should I just squish all ya" Shogunmon said stepping forward. " 

"Women and Gekomon first!" a Gekomon cried, running away.

Everyone took off running and screaming, "Man, and I thought I was cranky when I first woke up!" Matt said while running away.

__

Wait he thought _Mimi!_ he turned around and saw Mimi running, trying to dodge Shogunmon's feet as he stomped around. "Mimi!" he screamed and started to run toward her, but the horde of Gekomon running in the opposite direction pushed him back. 

"You wanna hear some singing?" Shogunmon asked "the ground will shake, when you hear the noise I make, because I'm glade to be awake yah" and a sound wave crushed the floor, going right past Mimi and Palmon and straight to all her friends. It crashed through the wall and threw everyone out and into the water below.

"No!!!!!!" Mimi screamed, then looked up and screamed as rocks began to fall towards her. "Mimi!!!" Palmon screamed then digivolved into Togemon and punched the rocks. "That was a close one" Togemon said smiling down at Mimi. 

"Togemon, can you forgive me?" Mimi said looking up at her friend. 

"Of course I can" she answered. 

"Oh Togemon, you're the best." Mimi walked up and hugged Togemon's hand. "I'm just glade old Mimi's back" she said putting her other hand around Mimi. 

"Really, you mean it" she looked up into Togemon's smiling face, "then let's take care of this out of tune goon!" 

She turned around and picked up the microphone, "Hey you!" she yelled into it "how 'bout some gratitude! I woke you up from your three hundred year nap you out a tune crooner!" Shogunmon turned and glared at her.

"All that racked, it was you!" he screamed. 

"Uh oh" Mimi said backing up into the protective arms of Togemon.

__

*change scenes to Matt and Tai on the beach *

Matt stared up at the hole in the wall worriedly, water from his now wet hair dripping onto his face. _I hope Mimi's alright_. His eyes started to _quaver I don't know what I'd ever do if I let her get hurt_ his eyebrows came down and his worried look turned into a glare. _If that Digimon even touches her I'll make him wish he was never born! _Suddenly Matt saw a pale light and noticed that his crest was glowing.

"Gabumon digivolve!" Matt shouted, turning to look at his Digimon. "Right Matt, _Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon_!" Matt looked down at his crest, it was glowing brighter than it did at the restaurant "Digivolve again!" 

"_Garurumon digivolve to WereGarurumon_!" he lowered his hand and Matt jumped in it, and then they jumped up into the castle.

__

*back to Mimi and Palmon *

Shogunmon took a step towards them and Mimi huddled closer to Togemon, suddenly he was knocked out of the way by WereGururumon who roared and punched him again.

"Mimi!" Matt ran up and hugged her, picking her up off the ground he swung her around once and then sat her back down. 

"You're alright!" she said hugging him back. 

"Excuse me but can you two finish that later!" Togemon said. "Watch out!" she warned and then picked them up and jumped out of the way as Shogunmon went tumbling by and out the hole in the wall.

They all watched as Shogunmon fell towards Tai and Greymon, Tai looked up and his crest of courage glowed. Greymon digivolved to MetalGreymon and head butted Shogunmon back up into the room where Togemon was holding Mimi and Matt.

WereGururumon and Togemon jumped down and MetalGreymon fired his Gigablasters that brought the whole building down on top of Shogunmon.

It was now Morning and they were all standing infront of the ruble,

"He deserved to hear that last flat note don't ya think" Mimi said, every one started to laugh. 

"Well ready to go Mimi?" Tai asked, Matt reached his hand out and clasped Mimi's, she looked sideways at him and he smirked, she smiled and turned to Tai. 

"Ya, uh do you think I could take some of my Princess cloths with me?" 

"Mimi!!!" Tai said sternly, looking at her, but he didn't notice that the two were holding hands. 

"Well it just seems such a waist, the jewels at least?"

__

*change to evil castle and demidevimon *

"Didn't you say you knew what would happen if you failed?" the shadow's voice asked. 

"When I said that I knew, I didn't really mean that I knew, knew you know what I mean. But now that I do know would it be to much trouble to ask for a glass of water!!" Demidevimon pleaded as he was hung up side down by a chain and a steel ball over a fire.

The End

Disclaimer: well I don't own Digimon we all know that, wish I did those other people do so don't sue me, you wouldn't get that much anyway so why bother! Well C-ya 

OUTTY _~*ssj_hotaru *~_


End file.
